This invention relates to a cushion body, especially a seat cushion for a motor vehicle, consisting of a spring body which is deformable and at the same time air and moisture permeable in the loaded condition, as well as a buffer layer which has a substantial content of cellulose fibers, and is located intermediate the spring body and an air-permeable cover material. The cover material is stretched over the cushion body.
DE-GM No. 75 03 063 discloses a cushion body, which is stated to be suitable for use as a seat cushion for a motor vehicle. The spring body disclosed by that reference consists of a foam material block which has continuous openings, and is enclosed in a multilayer cover. The openings in the foam block serve to improve the air circulation in the foam block, and thereby to discharge moisture. This effect is aided by the cover material, which includes a layer of cellulose fibers, and is capable of absorbing accumulated moisture without becoming saturated. If a substantial amount of moisture is going to be accumulated during use, however, an absorbent layer of considerable thickness is required to absorb the excess moisture, and a long drying time between individual periods of use will be required. This is true because the relative size of the exchange surfaces bounding the openings in the foam block are too small relative to the area of the cover material, and because the volume of air contained in the pores of the foam block is renewed too slowly. Cushion bodies of this type are therefore considered only conditionally suitable for extended use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion body which is free of the disadvantages mentioned above, and which can be used without interruption, and without the danger that during use partial areas will occur on the cushion which feel wet.